


Dethroned

by fangirl2013



Series: The White Queen Tumblr Prompts [15]
Category: The White Queen (TV)
Genre: F/M, Sad Edward, drunk edward, music fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 12:53:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5005513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl2013/pseuds/fangirl2013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I see, you're a king who's been dethroned (been dethroned)<br/>Cast out in a world you've never known (never known)<br/>Stand down, place your weapons by your side (by your side)<br/>It's our war, in the end we'll surely lose but that's alright (you'll surely lose to me)"</p><p>Welcome to the family- Avenged sevenfold</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dethroned

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SketchLockwood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SketchLockwood/gifts).



> This is for my baby. :) I hope you enjoy it.

His knees hit the stairs hard as he fell but that didn't stop his hysterical laughter. His knees were stinging from the fall but he barely noticed, even as he tried to unsuccessfully get to his feet. Tears, more from his hysteria than the pain, rolled down his reddening cheeks. Once again, he barely seemed to notice. He barely seemed to notice anything at all. The feelings of unhappiness, failure and loneliness for once were not plaguing him. If anything, he felt numb. Wonderfully numb....

"Edward?" Richard's voice cut into his laughter immediately. His laughter stopped and his mood became sombre. His face, wet from his tears, looked unhappy in the darkness and Richard almost wanted to strangle his elder brother. Every night, Edward would stumble home in his drunkenness and he would inevitably cause some sort of chaos. Last night, he'd bumped into Anne's favourite vase and even tripped over his dog, Georgie. Why, just why, couldn't Edward for once act like the elder brother he was? The question irritated Richard more than anything and it quickened his footsteps down the stairs. 

Edward turned to look at his brother, no sign of embarrassment on his face. He looked Richard up and down and soon spotted his pajamas. His linen pajamas were covered in patterns and looked incredibly colourful and Edward knew instantly Anne had bought them for her husband. In his drunkenness, Edward found the sight of his brother oddly amusing. He not only began to smirk but a chuckle came to his dry lips. 

"You look like a shit clown." He muttered to himself, still very much looking at his little brother halfway down the stairs. He saw Richard's cheeks become crimson and it only served to make him even more amused. His chuckle intensified so much that before too long, he started laughing heartily, though no happiness was in it. His laugh soon turned into a hacking cough, however, as he struggled to breathe. 

Despite Richard's anger, he couldn't help but feel concerned. After all, Edward's drinking was becoming a real problem and it seemed to be affecting his health. Richard almost wanted to groan as his own tiredness swamped him. He closed his eyes momentarily and thought of his warm, comfortable bed and wanted nothing more than to be back in it with his Anne. Edward's cough broke into his reverie and within moments, he was gazing at his brother's tired form. 

"Just because you're no longer Plantagenet's CEO doesn't mean you can do what you like." Richard's voice was stern and angry and he had to stop himself from shouting. It took all of his composure not to shout at his brother constantly, if only to get him to understand just how worried he was. He could cope with being woken up at 3am every morning but he couldn't cope with losing his brother.

Edward's face showed no reaction to his words. It was as if he hadn't heard him. He did finally have the energy to get to his feet but he stumbled slightly as he did so. It made Richard come to his aid by almost running down the stairs. It was if he expected him to fall over at any second. 

'What a load of shit,' His drunk brain thought as he shrugged off his brother's helping hand. He became irritated and he had to resent him being there. 'Do kings cope after being usurped? Of course not,' he inwardly raged, his temper getting the better of him. He soon thought of the business he so very much missed and the feeling that he had become a failure returned to him. Once, he had his goals and aspirations and he had wanted nothing more than to be at Plantagenet forever. Making a York empire.... as his Father would have done himself, if he hadn't died. 

Now, it seemed it all was over. His goals would never happen and the idea of him creating an empire seemed to be almost torturous. The idea would pop into his head, reminding him of just how much of failure he was and how it all went wrong. He never wanted these thoughts, especially, being surrounded by Richard and his wife. Anne, being nearly 9 months pregnant, irritated him. It wasn't her personality as she had always been lovely and caring towards him but rather her large, protruding baby bump. The sight of it made him yearn for a family of his own....

Quickly, Richard's shouting voice cut into his unhappy thoughts and he found himself almost on the brink of tears. He could see his brother was angry, unbelievably so and he wondered why. 

"Everyone goes through disappointment. You let Maggie worm her way in, no-one else. Stop acting like the victim."


End file.
